


How to Come First

by MartyMuses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Seduction, Smut, Smut-fic, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMuses/pseuds/MartyMuses
Summary: When Victor reclaims his Short Program record, he can't help but gloat to Yurio. With his own record in the Free Skate now on the line in tomorrow's competition, Yuuri decides to protect it with the power of eros and his legendary stamina. Maybe he'll teach his fiance a lesson about being a sore winner in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMirai/gifts).



“And that was a beautiful performance, just what the judges and audience have come to expect from Russia’s top skater, Victor Nikiforov! I wouldn’t be surprised if that performance wins him back the Short Program world record stolen by Yuri Plisetsky in his senior debut two years ago.”

“Well, we will soon find out. Let’s head on over to the kiss and cry.”

Yuri twitched visibly, his lip curling at the announcers as the monitor cut to the kiss and cry; it showed Victor and Yakov, obviously pleased with themselves, waiting for the scores. “Aren’t you going to the kiss and cry with your boyfriend?”

“Nope,” Yuuri answered. “And he’s my fiancé.”

“I thought you were supposed to get married already. You got a gold medal last season. Wasn’t that your deal?”

Yuuri chuckled, glancing at Yuri out of the corner of his eye. “You actually think Victor remembered that he said that?”

“Point taken.”

Their eyes remained fixed on the monitor, waiting for the score.

“We’ll get married when one of us retires. It’s too hectic with both of us competing.”

Yuri just grunted in response. They sat in silence a few moments longer when the score finally came up.

“A Short Program score of 118.62! As predicted, Victor reclaims the record, putting him solidly in first place as we move into the Free Skate competition tomorrow!”

“What the fuck?!” Yuri sprang to his feet, throwing his half empty water bottle down the aisle. “He’s almost thirty fucking years old! That old geezer should be breaking his hips, not breaking my record!”

Yuuri laughed, standing and putting a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Yurio, you should be happy for Victor. This is probably his last season. You still have lots of time to break records.”

Yuri furrowed his brows. “You say that, but your face is really scary right now.”

“Well, my score just got beat, too, and I also have a record to defend tomorrow. I don’t like losing either, you know.”

“Yuuri, your hand is squeezing my shoulder really hard.”

“Let’s go congratulate Victor.” Yuuri tugged the younger skater after him out of the stands.

“Kastsudon, I’m serious, your grip is really hard…”

***

“Yuuuurii!! Did you see my program?! I was great wasn’t I?! Why didn’t you come to the kiss and cry? I wanted to get my score with my Yuuri next to me.” Victor threw his arms around his fiancé, squishing him tightly.

Yuuri laughed, hugging him back. “Yurio and I were watching from the stands. Sorry, I couldn’t get down there in time. But you looked amazing.” He leaned back, looking up into Victor’s eyes. “You were perfect.”

“Of course I was!” He beamed, far more beautiful than any man had a right to be, and turned to Yurio, tugging his fiancé close into his side. “Sorry about taking back the world record, Yuratchaka.” He winked. “And I did it while coaching Yuri to second place today! I guess I’m not dead after all.”

“Shut the hell up, you dirty old geezer!” Yuri bristled, and then stomped away.

“Aww, Yurio! Don’t be like that. Your career is just beginning. You have plenty of time to become Russia’s top figure skater after I retire.”

“FUCK YOU!”

Yuuri chuckled. “Victor, don’t get him all worked up. You know how competitive he is.”

“Mmmm. And what about you?” Victor’s voice became low and smooth. “Are you going to let me take back my other record tomorrow?”

Yuuri’s nostrils flared a little and he turned, subtly grasping the front of Victor’s jacket to tug him down, closer to his face. “Don’t be so cocky. You’re going to regret it.”

“Oh, will I? Are you going to teach me a lesson?”

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed slightly and then he sighed, releasing Victor and stepping back. “Come on, let’s go. I’m tired, and Chris wants to meet for dinner in the hotel restaurant.”

Victor chuckled, following after his fiancé. “You hardly even resemble the skater you were two years ago, you know. So full of confidence and eager to socialize with the competition.”

“Competition? Is that what Chris is?” Yuuri grinned teasingly. “He’s almost as old as you are.”

***

“You were kind of quiet at dinner tonight,” Victor called from the bathroom.

“Was I?” Yuuri answered, walking in behind him. He’d already stripped out of his pants and sweater, now just wearing boxer briefs and an undershirt. He smiled at Victor in the mirror, sliding his hands onto his fiancé’s hips. “I guess I was just thinking.”

Victor’s brows raised as he looked at Yuuri in the mirror. He was still dressed from dinner. “Oh? And what were you thinking about.”

“Mmm…You.” Yuuri leaned in closer, pressing his chest to Victor’s back. “Your performance today. How beautiful you looked. How it made my heart pound.” His arms circled around Victor’s waist, fingers tugging at his shirt to get it untucked from his jeans.

“Yuuri.”

He kissed the back of his neck, pushing one hand up Victor’s shirt and the other into the front of his pants. “Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Yuuri chuckled. “Well, geez, Victor, I hope you already know at least that much. We’ve been engaged for two years. But I guess I can explain… You see, when a man loves another man very much…”

Victor hung his head and laughed softly, leaning against the bathroom counter on both hands. “Very funny, but you know what I mean. We have an agreement.”

“We do?” Yuuri murmured against the back of Victor’s neck before kissing him there again. His fingers were working at his belt now. “What kind of an agreement?”

Victor bit his bottom lip, fingers curling on the counter. “The no sex before competitions agreement.”

“Oooh. Do we have an agreement like that?” Yuuri asked sweetly, stroking the tips of his fingers through the silvery trail of hair beneath Victor’s navel. “That’s a really silly agreement, because watching you perform always makes me so hot.”

Victor shuddered faintly, but then made a grunting sound and grasped Yuuri’s wrists, tugging his hands away from his body. He turned around to face him. “I know what you are trying to do,” he said, keeping Yuuri’s hands from touching him again. “It’s not going to work.”

Yuuri pouted. “What do you mean? I just want to be close to you. I can’t help it if I get hot and bothered watching you compete.” His expression became coy, lashes lowered as he looked down a little. “Don’t you feel the same watching me? Knowing it’s you I’m thinking about when I move on the ice?”

He tried to wrestle his hands out of Victor’s grip. It didn’t work.

“I do, my tasty little katsudon, but let’s save it for tomorrow. When the competition is _over._ ”

Since he couldn’t get his hands free of Victor’s grasp, Yuuri stepped closer, pressing his hips against his fiancé’s and pushing Victor against the counter. “Why wait? We’re both grown adults. We can make adult decisions.” He leaned in, using Victor’s grip on his wrists as leverage as he tried to nibble at his lips. “You’re going to sleep until right before the competition starts anyway. Just give me what I want, Victor. You always do. Why delay the inevitable?”

“You used to be so shy and sweet,” Victor whined, turning his face away from Yuuri’s. “What happened?”

Yuuri chuckled. “You released my eros, remember?” He grinned, eyes hooded. “If you want shy and sweet, we can roleplay…”

His voice became soft and breathy, his expression shy and coy behind his glasses. “Oooh, Victor. I’m so _nervous_. I’ve never been close to someone like this before… I… I… I don’t understand all these feelings in my body… What do I do?”  Yuuri emphasized the last part with a firm grind of his crotch against the front of Victor’s halfway undone pants.

Victor make a choking sound and then lost all reason, releasing Yuuri’s hands and wrapping his arms around him tightly, drawing him into a heated kiss. “You are… not playing fair…” he hissed between kisses.

Yuuri grinned and huffed, pushing his fingers into his fiancé’s silky hair. “Remind you of the night you popped my cherry?” There was an immediate increase in the bulge at the front of Victor’s pants. “Oh, wow. You really are a dirty old man.”

Victor blushed darkly. “You’re so mean to me.”

Yuuri grinned and kissed his lover again. “C’mon,” he murmured, “Take me to bed, Vitya.”

He gasped as he was suddenly lifted off his feet, and laughed as Victor carried him to the king-sized hotel bed. They’d long ago dropped the pretense of needing two singles. Yuuri’s hands were steady as they moved over Victor’s body, pulling his clothes from him, cupping his face, drawing him into long, indulgent kisses. When they were both naked, legs and arms entwined, he grinned and, grasping Victor’s hips, rolled them both over.

Before he knew what was happening Victor found himself on his back, hands pinned into the pillows in Yuuri’s grasp.

“Oh no, it looks like I ended up on top, Vitya,” he said mildly, managing to get one hand around both of Victor’s wrists. He firmly pinned his hips to the bed so he could lean over to the nightstand and pull out the bottle of lube they’d stashed there earlier for “Just in case.”

Victor stared up at Yuuri, blinking. “Wait… I thought we were playing innocent Yuuri tonight.”   

“Mmm… no. Innocent Yuuri is a figment of your imagination. Actual Yuuri is here to actually fuck you.”

Victor squirmed and laughed a little nervously, testing the grip on his wrists only to find it very firm. “Yuuri, you know I love it when you top, but-”

“But what?” Yuuri cooed, leaning down to nibble at Victor’s lips again. His hand released his fiancé’s wrists and smoothed sensually down one of his long arms. He kissed him slowly. “You don’t want me to make love to you?” He began to work himself backwards, kissing and touching his way down Victor’s abdomen.

Victor’s whole body was flushed bright pink as Yuuri made his way lower, lips and hands moving over his chest and stomach to his thighs. He parted them with a firm, but gentle touch. “I didn’t say that… but it’s like I said before… tomorrow’s competition…”

“What about it?” Yuuri murmured as he shifted, settling in between Victor’s legs and kissing the inside of his thigh.

“Well…” he swallowed, “you know how it goes when you’re on top…”

“It gets you off,” Yuuri said softly, trailing his lips over Victor’s skin towards his crotch. His hands worked the bottle of lube, drizzling the slick liquid over his long fingers before pressing the tips of two against his lover’s anus. He massaged the tight ring of flesh firmly, but didn’t push inside just yet. “You like it when I get you off.”

Victor shivered, biting his lower lip, brows furrowing. “Yes, but… we both need to… be focused.”

“I feel very focused,” Yuuri replied, before slowly laving his tongue over the crown of Victor’s cock. His brown eyes raised to look up at his fiancé. “Do you want me to stop?” The tip of one finger gently pushed inside, and Yuuri waited like that for Victor’s response.

After a long moment Victor moaned and flopped resignedly back into the bed. “No. Don’t stop, please.”

“Ok,” Yuuri answered gently. As his mouth sunk down on Victor’s erection, his fingers pushed inside him, stretching him, preparing him.

It took barely a minute before Victor was panting, muscles tensing as his fingers curled tightly in Yuuri’s dark hair. “Yu-yuurii…” he moaned. “I’m…”

Yuuri pulled his head up abruptly, chasing Victor’s taste on his lips with his tongue. “For God’s sake, Victor, at least wait until I’m inside you,” he said with a soft chuckle. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!”

“Me, too.” Rising further up on his knees, Yuuri grasped Victor’s hips, yanking him into his lap. He slicked more lube over his own erection and then positioned himself to enter his lover, holding Victor’s gaze. “You’re so beautiful, Vitya,” he cooed and then rolled his hips firmly forward, taking the other man to the hilt in two hard, deep strokes.

Victor’s back arched off the bed. He cried out, toes curling as his ankles locked behind Yuuri’s back. He came just like that, fingers clawed in the hotel bedding, head tossed back, silvery hair a mess on his face and the pillows. He panted raggedly, body trembling as he began to come down from his first orgasm.

Yuuri trailed his fingers through the splatter of seed on Victor’s belly. It was barely discernable against his pale skin. He brought his fingers to his fiancé’s parted lips, waiting for Victor to lick them clean before he spoke again.

“Hold on, Vitya. We’re just getting started.”

Victor groaned and swallowed, nodding. “I know.”

Yuuri chuckled, grasping Victor’s hips. “You love it.”

“I do.”

Yuuri resumed his movements, thrusting in and out of his lover with deep, firm, even strokes, each one nearly root to tip. Victor whimpered and writhed, his body over sensitized from his recent climax. But the heady mixture of pleasure and pain was so wonderful he didn’t want it to stop.

Yuuri’s amazing stamina wasn’t something reserved only for the ice. They’d found this out almost as soon as they’d started sleeping together. When he was on the receiving end, Yuuri didn’t seem to have as much control of himself, but when he was the giver… God it could go on all night. In fact it had. On more than one occasion.  

It was just one more way in which having Yuuri as his own was an utter blessing in Victor’s life. Though he knew that this particular night, he was going to regret it.

“Ah! Mmnn… oooh, Yuuri…” he panted, face flushed and eyes heavy.

Yuuri leaned forward, cupping his fiancé’s beautiful face and stroking his cheek. He looked into his eyes, huffing softly. “You doing ok?”

“Yes, it’s just… I want you closer.”

“Ok, Vitya,” he answered softly, shifting between Victor’s legs, grasping them gently, but firmly behind the knees so that he could push them back further as he leaned down over him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, drawing him into a deep kiss as he continued to thrust and grind between his legs.

The sound of Victor’s cries were muffled by Yuuri’s lips. He clutched at him needfully, holding him tight and close, trembling with emotion and pleasure as they made deep, hard love.

His second orgasm came sometime later, more powerful than the first, washing over him like an unstoppable force. Victor cried Yuuri’s name, writhing beneath his fiancé, face twisted in rapturous pleasure. His nails bit into Yuuri’s back, leaving red marks as he drug them down his toned muscles. In the aftermath, he was left making a weak sound halfway between a sob and a laugh.

“God, you get so tight when you come,” Yuuri murmured against his lips. His hips had stilled to allow Victor to come down from his climax, but he was still hard and deep inside. “It’s the best feeling ever, Victor. Being inside you when you come like that.”

Victor was panting hard. He felt like he’d just finished a program. “Not… not good enough to make _you_ come.”

Yuuri smiled a little, kissing Victor’s sweat damp face. “Mmm… not yet. Maybe next time?”

Victor let out a wavering moan. “Yuuri, I don’t know if I can manage a next time…”

Yuuri chuckled, beginning to slowly move his hips again, and was gratified by Victor’s hiss of breath between his teeth. “Oh, come one. That was only twice. Our record’s at five currently.”

Victor groaned, a sound that trailed off into a weak laugh. “Yuuri… tonight is not a record breaking kind of night.”

“Why not? It was a record breaking kind of day.” He punctuated the last word with a rather sharp forward thrust of his hips, which elicited a sharp, sweet cry from his fiancé.

Victor made a sound between his teeth. “Oh, is that what this is about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yuuri said sweetly, stroking Victor’s sweaty hair back out of his eyes. Eyes that narrowed as they looked up at him. “I just needed to be close to you. You know how I get nervous before a big competition. And you know how pleasuring you boosts my confidence.” His finger stroked down Victor’s nose and over his lips.

Victor bit the tip of his finger, holding it between his teeth for a long moment as they stared at each other. Then he slowly sucked it into his mouth, closing his eyes as he wrapped his tongue around the slender digit, moaning softly.

Yuuri shuddered a little as Victor slowly sucked on his finger and then began to gently move his hips in time. This brought a satisfying little groaning sound from Victor as he closed his eyes and began to pant softly again. After a moment his mouth went slack as his already aching insides were forced to accommodate his lover’s movements once again. 

Yuuri pulled his finger free of Victor’s mouth and lovingly cupped his face, caressing his cheek. Eyelids fluttering, Victor turned his face into the touch. “Yuuri… you’re not being fair…”

“I’m not?” he murmured sweetly, kissing the corner of Victor’s mouth. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Mmm… no. I want you to come with me,” Victor answered, but it sounded almost reluctant. “I’m just… tired…”

“Ok.”

Yuuri kissed Victor’s lips sweetly and then pushed up onto his hands, gently pulling his hips back to pull out of his lover. Victor gave a little gasp and then hissed. “I said you don’t have to stop.”

Yuuri chuckled. “I’m not going to. I’m just going to make you more comfortable.” His hands slid down Victor’s perfect body to his hips, squeezing them. “Roll over onto your belly and lift your hips, Vitya.”

Victor made a grumbling sound, but did as he was instructed, though it looked like it took a lot of effort. Grabbing one of the pillows – hotel beds always had more than enough – Yuuri slid it under Victor’s hips as he rubbed his lower back soothingly. “Ok. Now just relax.”

With a sigh of relief Victor sunk into the bedding, face turned against the pillows, the one beneath him keeping his hips comfortably elevated through no effort of his own. Yuuri took a moment just to touch his lover indulgently, moving his strong hands over his lower back and raised rump.

“Ok, Vitya. Are you ready?”

“Mmmhm.”

“Keep your legs together.” Straddling his fiancé’s thighs, Yuuri guided himself back to Victor’s anus, spreading him open with one hand as he slowly, but firmly pushed himself inside.

Victor’s back arched as he cried out weakly, grasping the pillows. The change in position, which made the depth of penetration even greater, coupled with how sensitive his insides already were made his head swim. For a few long moments he just lay panting, making soft sounds of mingled pleasure and pain as Yuuri pressed their bodies flush together.  
  
“Is it better like this?” he murmured next to Victor’s pink-tinged ear. “More comfortable?”

“Mmm… da…” he breathed, closing his eyes.  
  
Yuuri smiled. “Good. Next time I’ll come with you. I promise.”

“If you don’t, I will probably just pass out anyway,” Victor replied with a tired smirk. Their fingers curled together on the pillow, matching rings touching.

Yuuri chuckled and began to move his hips again, kissing Victor’s shoulder and the back of his neck. Usually he liked to nip and suck, but the collar of Victor’s costume wasn’t high and he knew his fiancé wouldn’t appreciate his pale skin being marked up for his next performance. 

They moved together, bodies close, murmuring softly in the dark as Yuuri peppered Victor with sweet kisses. It took a long time to get Victor there again, and by the time he did they were both sweating and panting, their muscles shaking with exertion and fatigue.

“Yuuurii… please…” he moaned. “I need you to come with me… I can’t… I can’t possibly… go another round… Ooooh, God…”

“I will. I’m almost there. Just move with me, Vitya,” Yuuri panted in Victor’s ear. “Squeeze me. Let me feel how much you need me.”

“I need you… I need you so badly… Don’t ever… ever leave my side…” he was almost sobbing the words between his sharp breaths as he squeezed down around his lover.

“I won’t. I promise.” With a groan Yuuri pushed up onto his hands, shifting his weight back onto his knees and the balls of his feet, which pressed into the bed. With his new found leverage he began to move his hips hard and fast, groaning between his teeth as he used the last of his stamina to bring them both to the apex.

With a shivery gasp Victor came first again, his voice cracking as his entire body tightened and spasmed with pleasure. That was all it took to drag Yuuri after him, and with a loud cry of pleasure he shoved himself forward as deep as he could before spending himself inside of the man he loved.

Victor moaned and hissed between his teeth as the feeling of Yuuri coming inside of him both filled him with pleasure and a deep ache.

Breathless and spent, Yuuri collapsed against Victor’s back and they lay like that, delirious and panting for several minutes before Victor finally mumbled.

“Yuuri. Please pull out so I can die in peace.”

****

“And that was an uncharacteristically shaky performance from Victor Nikiforov. Not what we’ve come to expect from Russia’s reigning national champion.”

“Indeed not. We’re used to seeing perfect execution both in the performance and the technical aspects of Victor’s programs, and today… we just didn’t get that. As you can see in this replay he actually stepped-out of one of his quad landings, which isn’t something we’ve seen from him in a very long time. And his landings in general just weren’t as smooth and light as we’ve come to expect from Victor.”

“No, they weren’t. He was much stiffer on the ice today. Even in warm ups. Usually Victor moves with a relaxed, effortless grace. His elegance is one of his trademarks, but there seemed to be some unusual tension in his performance today. He almost seemed to be grimacing during the flying sit spin in the second half. You can see what I’m talking about on the screen now. An unusual lack of poise today.”

“I don’t know that it’s hurt his chances of landing on the podium, but I definitely think it’s hurt his chances of taking the gold. Let’s see how things are going in the kiss and cry as we wait for that score.”

“Neither Victor nor his coach look happy, and Yuuri Katsuki is also absent from the kiss and cry again today. He’s there after Victor’s performances more often than not these days, but that’s two days in a row he’s watching from the stands.”

“Mmm. Could be it be trouble in paradise? That’ll throw off anyone’s quad landing!” The announcers enjoyed a good laugh at the joke.

“And the score is in, and that’s going to put Victor Nikiforov in third place, taking home the bronze behind Yuri Plisetsky taking Silver and Yuuri Katsuki taking gold. Not a position he’s used to.”

****

“What the fuck happened to you out there?” Yuri hissed to Victor under his breath as they stood with Yuuri on the podium, holding up their medals and waving to the applauding crowd.

“Don’t even start with me you little shit,” Victor growled, keeping his face a perfect mask of a smile.

“Victor, don’t be such a sore loser,” Yuuri chirped sweetly, beaming at the crowd and holding up his gold medal.

“A _sore_ loser is exactly what I am!” Victor hissed, unable to keep himself from shooting his fiancé a quick glare. “I will never forgive you for this. You did this on purpose.” He huffed, turning to more fully look at Yuuri. “Do you know the last time I took a bronze medal? Me? Victor Nikiforov coming third? Unheard of!”

Yuuri chuckled and grinned. “Awww. You only came third today, Vitya,” he cooed as he slung his arm around Victor’s shoulders. He leaned over to kiss his cheek, much to the appreciation of the crowd who cheered all the louder. “But you came first, second, _and_ third last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this silly smut-fic as a gift for my bff after we were joking about Yuuri's legendary stamina not just applying to the ice. I joked that fucking Victor into a coma the night before is how he gets his edge for major competitions. To which she replied "OMG please write a fic about that." So I did. And that's what you just read. 
> 
> I'll get back to work on my real story now. OTL


End file.
